Together Forever
by Doctor'sGirl937
Summary: See what the Doctor and Rose's life is like (In the future then to past) since Rose was never caught in a parallel world. I'll add chapters as I write them. Enjoy! (I do not own any rights to Doctor Who)
1. Chapter 1 Proluge

Proluge

The Doctor placed his arm around Rose' shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you Rose Tyler?" asked the Doctor rhetorically.

"Only a million times," she replied will the same smirk on her face.

"Well I'll say it again. Rose Tyler your the most beautiful woman I have ever met!" declared the Doctor as he sat up in bed. He leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on his wife's round belly. "And this little one will most beautiful time lord-human I have ever seen!" The happy couple smiled and kissed, dissolved in their love and happiness of their first child. They were also scared of the little one inside Rose. They both knew good and well that this pregnancy would be like none other. It would be 10 times more painful for the mother, because time lords and humans do not usually have kids together. This child was special to both the Doctor and Rose. She was willing to endure the pain because it ment that her love would be a father, she knew how much it ment to him and that he would do the same for her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rules of Engagement

- 7 years earlier -

Rose and the Doctor lay on a grassy hill overlooking New New York, a lake below them and the skyline in front of them. Rose snuggled into the Doctor, hearing his hearts beating. She loved being close to him with him holding her. The Doctor ran his fingers lightly down her soft arm, goose bumps arising on her fore arm from the touch of his fingers. It was nice for them to relax from the excitement of saving planets, just them two alone: together.

"Doctor," Rose asked breaking the wonderful silence.

"Mmhu," replied the Doctor.

"Oh nothing, just checking to see if you were awake," said Rose a little embarrassed.

"I am now," he said as he woke up.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"No it's fine. I was just getting hungry. Care for a picnic," asked the Doctor as he bounded up from his spot and made his way towards the TARDIS.

"Sure. As long as it's adequate for the human digestive system," Rose hollered at him as the blue door shut behind him. She layed back on the Doctor's brown coat that they were using as a blanket. _Wow those four years sense I met the Doctor have gone by quickly_, she thought. _I wonder what other adventures we'll have -_, her thought was interrupted by the sound of the TARDIS door creaking open and closed as the Doctor brought out a picnic basket. He trotted over to Rose and plopped down on his coat, opening up one of the flaps of the woven wood basket, pulling out some containers.

"One peanut butter and Jelly for you," he said handing a bag to Rose, " and one for me."

"Thanks," she said opening her plastic baggie. They enjoyed their meal while joking about their adventures.

"Remember when we met Queen Victoria and she was like 'I am so NOT amused,'" laughed Rose as she imitated her majesty.

"Oh, and the last time we were here Cassandra transferred into your body," asked the Doctor as he laughed.

"Yeah yeah," replied Rose enthusiastically.

"When she, inside you, kissed me, it was out of the ordinary. I thought something had just gotten into you," laughed the Doctor at the fact that he had fallen for it.

"Hey I need a drink. Did you pack anything," asked Rose as she started rummaging through the basket. "There's nothing in here but this box. What's in her-," Rose stopped in mid sentence.

"Doctor, what's this," she asked puzzled.

He took the box from her hand, "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

Rose's jaw dropped, she didn't know whether to say yes or yes.

"Yes," she said excitedly.

"Of coarse you don't have to because of all the danger, and aliens, and-" he was interrupted by his fiancé.

"Why wouldn't I. I love the adventures we have together," she said as the Doctor slid the ring onto her finger, "what kind of stone is it?"

"Fire stone from Raxacoricofallapatorius. I was going to get a diamond but I thought it was to traditional," explained the Doctor, "Do you like it?"

"Oh it's lovely, Doctor," she said.

"Wonderful," he said as he kisses his fiancé. For the rest of the afternoon they relaxed, now closer together than ever.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Day at the Beach

The Doctor and Rose layed on a blanket, toes in the warm sand of the beach, salty air filling their noses, and three suns above them. The Doctor took his new fiancé to his favorite beach planet before taking her home to her mum.

The Doctor wore kaki cargo shorts and a blue dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows with a few buttons undone. Rose was dressed in her Union Jack-T with jean shorts on. It had been ages sense either of them had been to a beach.

"Doctor," Rose asked, "is the water safe?"

"Perfectly fine. It's stays a constant 96° all year around with no harmful marine life," replied the Doctor reassuringly.

"Do you fancy a dip," asked Rose as she stood up.

"Nah, go ahead without me. I'll get in a bit, well not to long, well not right away, well, just go," he replied as he thought of how long it would take him to get in.

"Suit yourself," responded Rose as she took off her shirt and shorts, reveling the bikini underneath. She took of for the water, not hesitating a second.

The Doctor watch as she ran to meet the tide. He loved her so much. He never thought that he would love anybody every again. After losing his family in the Great Time War, he shut his hearts up from ever loving again. But somehow this one just happened to slip through the lock and start a fire of love once again inside him.

The Doctor teared up at the thought of his now deseced family. No, he thought, he wouldn't let himself go there. He jumped from thought when he felt water hit his face.

Rose was disappointed when the Doctor had refused her offer to go swimming, but she got up a went anyways. After about five minutes she got bored, and looked back at the Doctor and saw him staring blankly, a tear rolling down his cheek. She decided to go and rejoin him on the mat. When she got to him he jumped like he was startled.

"Sorry, I was just coming to check to see how you were doing," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh I was just thinking," he repied trying to get past the uncomfortable subject, "about the last time I brought my kids here."

"My daughter Emily was seven and my son Peter was nine when I brought them here. They loved to play in the warm water, splashing each other and encouraging my wife and I to come in and play," smiled the Doctor as he imagined his kids frolicking in the waves. "But that was years ago, and I am here with you, now," said the Doctor as he sniffled. Rose layed her head on the Doctor's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her which turned into a hug the he desperately need. After the Doctor had his moment, his attitude changed drastically. He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I think I'll go for a swim. How about you," asked the Doctor has he got ready to go swimming.

"I think I'm liking the sand here," replied Rose trying not to smile.

"Oh come on, I finally want to swim and you just want to sit here," said the Doctor in his disappointed voice.

"If your going to twist my arm, I guess," said Rose as she jumped up. She loved to tease the Doctor by playing hard to get. The rest of the afternoon they spent swimming, building sand castles, and looking for sand dollars and starfish.

That evening the Doctor suggested taking a walk on the beach as they watched the suns set. Rose happily agreed. As they started walking, the Doctor took Rose's soft hand in his as they walked.

Night came all to quickly. The couple returned to the TARDIS exhausted from a day in the sun. On the way to his room, The Doctor escorted Rose to her room. She stopped in the doorway to say good night to her fiancé.

"Good night Doctor," Rose said.

"Good night Rose," replied the Doctor.

They paused, the Doctor staring into her dark green eyes and Rose staring into his deep brown eyes.

They moved closer slowly, until their lips met in a kiss. He kissed her passionately unlike the other times they had kissed before. Rose knew this one was special, and she replied with the same passion in her kiss. The Doctor cupped her face in his hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck as if slow dancing. Slowly the kiss ended, and the two parted ways, each one dazed by what had just happened.

They both flopped onto their bed and just layed there recalling the kiss they just shared. Neither went to sleep quickly, but sleep caught up to them soon enough. The next day they would return to London, and the Doctor would have to face Jackie Tyler when they would break the good news to her that they were engaged.


	4. Chapter 4 - Return to London

The TARDIS landed with a thud. Rose and the Doctor opened the door to see where they had landed. Much to their surprise, they landed near Jackie's flat. Rose took off toward her mum's with the Doctor on her heels.

They stopped at the front door to catch their breath, then knocked. They were greeted by Jackie with a huge hug.

"Oh Rose," said Jackie as she gave her daughter a hug then proceeded to hug the Doctor too.

"Come in, Come in," said Jackie as she ushered the two in. "Sorry about the mess" she said as she tried to frantically organize magazines.

"It's fine mum," said Rose as she walked through the place she knew well other than the TARDIS, "it feels good to be back home."

"I'm glad you didn't forget about your old mum. Here, I want to show you what I have been working on," said Jackie as she grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her into the living room. Rose looked back to see if she would be getting any acknowledgement from the Doctor. All she got was his full teeth grin. Jackie showed Rose the various do-it-yourself projects she had accomplished.

"Well, hows your project going?" asked her mother curiously.

"What project?" asked Rose. She turned to the Doctor see if he knew the answer to the question; obviously from his look he had no clue.

"Don't sound so clueless. The ring Rose, who's the lucky man, " asked Jackie in an excited voice.

"Oh, my fiance is-," started Rose.

"Hello," said the Doctor as he waved to Jackie with a smile of pleasure. She turned and looked at him with a face of disgust like she had just eaten something bad. She stared at him for a moment , then slapped him across the face.

"Oi!" said the Doctor as he rubbed his soar face.

"Mum! What was that for?" asked Rose.

Jackie turned to Rose, "Him?" Rose tired to defend herself when her mom continued. "Out of all the people in the universe it had to be him? What about Anthony down the street? You two used to be best friends."

"But mum, I'm happy with the Doctor. He completes me. For once in so long I am happy. The pain of not having a father has disappeared. Please mum!" begged Rose. Jackie was silent for a moment.

"Rose, honey, I wouldn't care if you married the Doctor. I'm your mother and I will always be there for you."replied Jackie as she gave her daughter a huge hug. The Doctor stood silent as he watched the to ladies hug it out. He remembered when he used to get into arguments with his parents long ago...

He was startled from his train of thought.

"As for you, Doctor, welcome to the family." said Jackie as she gave him a hug that squeezed the air out of his lungs. "How long will you two be staying?"

"We don't know," said Rose.

"Well stay as long as you need," said Jackie.


End file.
